


Whale Song

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whale Song

**Author's Note:**

> The look Nathan gives Kristin when he returns to the seaQuest after his brief absence just called to me that there something else had happened that we hadn’t been shown.

Nathan watched Darwin swim away then slowly straightened up to see Kristin leaning up against the open hatch, watching him. He sighed as he looked back down at the moon pool. “You heard?”

“It’s a small boat,” Kristin replied, walking towards him, her hands in her pockets.

Nathan turned to lean back against the steps behind him. “What do you think?” He asked as Kristin sat on the steps beside him.

“Well, I’m not sure it’s what I would do but…” Kristin paused thoughtfully. “I think that for you,” she brought her left hand up to rub his arm, “you’re doing the right thing.”

“Thanks for that,” Nathan told her, finally turning to look at her, “and for everything else.”

“I am going to miss you,” Kristin told him in a soft voice, a sad smile on her face as she looked up at him.

Nathan held her gaze for a moment, his own smile sad as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, lowering his lips to hers in a tender but brief kiss. His eyes locked with hers again and they shared a longing look before Kristin laid her head on his shoulder, Nathan’s head lying against hers as he squeezed her shoulder gently and pulled her closer.

“What time do you leave?” Kristin asked quietly, making no move to leave his embrace.

“About now,” Nathan replied in an equally quiet voice and he felt her hand clench in his shirt where it rested on his chest. “I…”

“I know,” Kristin interrupted, not letting him finish. She released the fist full of his shirt and with a deep sigh moved out of his embrace, pushing herself to her feet. She turned to face him and reached out to cup his cheek. “Keep in touch, sailor.”

Nathan covered her hand with his, turning his face to press his lips into her palm as he stood. “I promise.”

Kristin gave him a watery smile. “Take care of yourself, Nathan”

Nathan nodded as he straightened up and before he could stop himself, he pulled Kristin into his arms, his mouth covering hers in a passionate kiss. He heard her whimper softly as he slipped his tongue past her parted her lips to tangle with hers. 

Kristin melted into him and returned his ardent kiss with equal passion as she wound her arms about his head, threading her fingers in his thick hair, her tongue mating wildly with his. She moaned as one of Nathan’s hands slid into her hair and the other trailed down her back to cup her bottom and pull her closer as the kiss deepened.

After several long minutes, the kiss slowly tapered off until they were standing in each other’s arms, their foreheads pressed together as they tried to catch their breath.

“I have to go,” Nathan said in a voice husky with emotion.

“I know,” Kristin replied, blinking back the tears she could feel welling in her eyes.

“Kris…”

“Ssh…” Kristin shook her head. “I understand, Nathan. Really, I do.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Nathan echoed her earlier words and brushed his lips over hers then moved out of her arms. 

Neither one spoke as they held each other’s gazes.

Nathan reached up to cup Kristin’s cheek and brushed his thumb over her kiss-swollen lips before he turned and walked off sea deck.

Kristin watched him leave then gave free reign to her tears.

**~* sQ *~**

“Commander Ford!”

Jonathan looked up at the sound of his name being called and saw Doctor Westphalen walk briskly towards him. “Yes, Doctor?”

“I need a favour, Jonathan,” Kristin said in a quiet voice, placing her hand on Ford’s arm and leading him to a quiet corner of the bridge.

**~* sQ *~**

Nathan strolled along the shore, kicking at the waves with his bare feet with little care for the bottoms of his jeans. He stared out over the water, wishing the churning sea would provide him with the answers he sought.

He shook his head resignedly then sighed as he bent down to pick up a rock. After turning it over in his hands a few times, Nathan drew his arm back then tossed the stone out at the water, watching it skip several times on the waves before sinking below the surface.

Nathan stopped, focusing his gaze out on a spot in the water. For the first time in years, his little island was feeling less like the refuge he needed it to be, and more like an isolated prison.

He sighed again and thrust his hands into the back pockets of his jeans as he turned to head back to his shack, his thoughts once again turning inward. As he neared the small structure, his pace slowed as he noticed a figure on the beach, standing just out of reach of the waves crashing on shore. Nathan shook his head to clear the image, convinced he was merely imagining that she was there.

‘It can’t be,’ he thought, watching as the wind whipped around her, moulding her dress to her curvaceous body, her hair blowing around her face like fiery halo. As he got closer, he realized that she was indeed on his island. ‘Oh, God… it’s really her.’

As if sensing his approach, Kristin turned to face him. A soft smile formed on her lips when her eyes met his and then she slowly moved towards him, closing the distance between them.

Nathan kept his eyes on her as he continued walking towards her, and before he knew it, Kristin was in his arms with her face buried in his neck. “Kristin,” he whispered as he burrowed his face into her hair. “What are you doing here?” Nathan asked her after several minutes. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I… I had a feeling that you,” Kristin lifted her head to meet his eyes, “that you might need an ear to bend.” She reached up to tug on her left earlobe. “I’ve got a free one.”

Nathan smiled and pulled her back into his arms, nuzzling her temple with his lips. “Thank you,” he said softly. “You felt right. I did need an ear… yours…”

Kristin smiled as he brushed his lips against the anatomy in question and raised her head to look at him.

Nathan nodded as he read the question in her eyes. He stepped out of her arms, grasped her hand in his and led her down the beach. They walked in silence for about twenty minutes before Kristin spoke in a low voice.

“Were you going to tell me… that you were leaving the sub?”

“Yes… and no,” Nathan admitted in a quiet voice, hanging his head. “I… wanted to tell you… but I was afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of your reaction,” Nathan told her. “It didn’t go very well when I told Lucas…”

“And you were afraid I would react the same way,” Kristin finished and watched him nod. “Nathan… Lucas is only sixteen. He’s only a boy. Reacting the way a boy would.”

“I know.”

“He doesn’t understand that sometimes the only action to take is no action,” Kristin told him. “I on the other hand, understand. Whether or not I would do the same thing is irrelevant.”

Nathan sighed and the two fell into silence again as they continued to walk along the shore. Spotting his favourite outcropping of rocks, Nathan quietly led Kristin out to them. He sat down then pulled her so that she was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest.

“I don’t know what to do,” Nathan began in a soft voice. “I can’t do what Thomas wants me to do… it would be like saying I have no problems with the whaling. And not doing anything… this madman is out there, torpedoing boats and killing people. I…” he released a deep breath and leaned his head forward to rest it against hers. “I just… part of me wants to hunt this sub down and blow it out of the water, as ordered…”

Kristin covered his hands with hers where they rested on her stomach. “And the other part of you is sickened at the thought of any more lives being lost,” she felt Nathan nod against her head. “I don’t know what to tell you, Nathan. The oceanographer in me wants to hunt that sub down too, but the doctor in me is loath to do any harm.”

“I’m glad you understand,” Nathan said and nuzzled his nose into her hair as he tightened his arms around Kristin and pulled her back against his chest; both of them once again falling silent, their gazes drifting out over the ocean before them.

“How long can you stay?” Nathan asked after a while as he propped his chin on her shoulder.

“Well, I wasn’t specific when I asked Jonathan to bring me here,” Kristin answered. “But for a couple days at least.”

Nathan smiled and hugged her back against him. “Good,” he said. “You hungry?”

“Not overly,” Kristin replied and then felt the blush creeping up her cheeks as she continued. “I’m actually too comfortable to want to move.”

Nathan’s arms tightened and he brushed a kiss against her cheek. “Me too.”

“What about you?” Kristin asked a few moments later. “What are you going to do now? Stay here on your island?”

“No… I don’t know,” Nathan admitted. “I don’t think I can stay here… not alone. Not anymore,” he said. “If the last seven months have shown me anything, it’s that I need human contact again. I can’t continue to hole up here and ignore the world.”

“I am glad to hear that,” Kristin said, tilting her head back to smile at him. “You have so much to give the world, Nathan. I was afraid you wouldn’t see that and…”

“Hermitize myself again?” He asked with a grin at his made up word.

Kristin laughed softly. “Not quite how I would have phrased it, but yes.”

Nathan’s grin turned into an affectionate smile. “I won’t lie and say the idea hadn’t crossed my mind… but just before I saw you standing on my beach like a vision, I realized just how alone I was here… and I didn’t like the feeling. My little refuge was feeling more like solitary confinement.”

“I’m glad I followed my he… instincts and came here then.”

“I am too.”

Their eyes held as they slowly closed the distance between their mouths.

“Aagh!” Kristin yelped as a wave crashed up on the rock, spraying them both. She pushed back further into Nathan’s arms, laughing as another wave followed the first. “I think we’re being told it’s time to move.”

“I think you’re right,” Nathan agreed and quickly scrambled out from behind Kristin and then reached up to help her down. 

“Thank you,” Kristin said, her hands remaining on his shoulders for several moments before she let them slip down his arms to rest at her sides.

“Anytime,” Nathan said and reached out to take her hand in his. “Come on, what say we go get some lunch?”

Kristin smiled and nodded, allowing him to once again lead her along the shore to his shack.

“Go on in while I grab our food,” Nathan told her.

Kristin nodded and stepped inside the wooden hut. The first thing that caught her attention was how spartan the room was. There was none of the little knickknacks and naval paraphernalia that had graced Nathan’s cabin on seaQuest, nothing that spoke of the man she had come to know and care so deeply about over the last seven months.

Research equipment dominated the room, so much so, that she almost missed the double bed pushed into the far corner. It was clean, but still so…

“Empty, isn’t it?” Nathan’s voice broke into her thoughts.

“Yes,” Kristin nodded. “I was just thinking that. It doesn’t feel like this is you. There are none of your things here… nothing that says, ‘Nathan lives here’.”

Nathan gave her a small smile. “Yeah, I know. All my stuff is in my… is still on seaQuest,” he finished in a quiet voice, his eyes closing briefly. He shook his head then flashed her a broad smile and held up his hands. “So… chicken sandwiches okay?”

“That’s fine,” Kristin answered as she glanced around for a place to sit.

“The bed is the only spot to sit unless you want to eat al fresco,” Nathan told her.

“The bed it is then,” Kristin said then walked over and sat on the mattress. She smiled at him as he joined her. “Comfier than the porch.”

“Definitely,” Nathan agreed as they began to eat, talking quietly, avoiding the issue of the rogue submarine, even though it was on both their minds. “Well,” Nathan swallowed his last bite. “It wasn’t the best sandwich I’ve ever had, but at least it was edible.”

Kristin laughed softly then felt her breath catch in her throat as Nathan leaned closer and reached his hand out towards her face.

“You have a little,” she felt his fingers along her jaw as his thumb wiped her cheek. “Mayo on your cheek. See?” Nathan held up his thumb.

“Thank you,” Kristin said and then in a move that surprised them both, she grasped his wrist to bring his hand back to her face and drew his thumb into her mouth, licking the mayo off the thick digit; her eyes holding his the entire time.

Nathan swallowed hard, the sensations from her tongue shooting straight down his arm to his groin. “Kris…” he groaned softly as he leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers.

Kristin sighed and shifted closer as Nathan’s lips covered hers in a firmer kiss, his tongue darting out to flick against her lips. With a quiet moan, Kristin parted her lips and allowed his tongue to slip inside her mouth to mate with hers. As the kiss deepened, she felt Nathan’s hands slide up her arms to thread into her hair as his body pressed closer and urged her to lie back on the mattress; his body half covering her as he stretched out beside her.

Several minutes passed as they slowly and gently explored each other’s mouths, tongues moving with and around each other as hands leisurely began to join in.

At the feel of his hand on her breast, Kristin broke out of the kiss, covering his hand with hers. “Nathan… wait…”

“Kristin?” Nathan asked breathlessly.

“We… this isn’t why I came here…” Kristin told him then cupped his cheek and smiled affectionately at the disappointed look on his face. “Oh… I do want you, my captain…”

“Then why…”

“Because I felt that you needed me, needed someone to talk to; someone to be a sounding board to help you figure out what you wanted to do. And,” she gave him a coy smile as she tugged on the collar of his shirt. “You left with my favourite shirt… the one I’d planned on appropriating.”

“And just when were you planning on doing that?” Nathan asked.

“After we became lovers,” Kristin answered in a quiet voice. She lifted her hand from his collar to stroke her thumb over his lips as she stared into his deep blue eyes.

Nathan smiled down at her as he watched the blush creep over her face and down her neck. “Isn’t that what we’re on our way to becoming now?” He asked, gently squeezing the breast still cupped in his hand.

“Yes… I…” Kristin began, closing her eyes and biting back the moan building in her throat as she felt her nipple harden beneath his warm palm. “I didn’t come here just for us to… I mean… I want you… and I do want to make love with you, but I came here to help you figure out what you were going to do…”

“And you have been more help than you know,” Nathan told her, shifting his body closer, sliding his leg over and between hers. “I will admit to needing to do a little more thinking on that situation, but you’ve helped me put so much of it into perspective.”

Kristin smiled up at him. “I’m glad.”

“But right now, right here… I don’t want to think about any of that,” Nathan smiled down at her. “I want you, Kristin. I have wanted you for some time now…” he paused, lifting his hand from her breast to cup her cheek. “But the question is, what do you want? At this very minute, what do you want? Forget the outside world… what do you want?”

“You…” Kristin whispered in a husky voice. “I want you, Nathan.”

Nathan smiled and stroked his fingers across her cheek as he leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers.

“Make love to me, Nathan,” Kristin told him a husky voice as she shifted closer, rocking gently against his leg still pressed between her thighs and slid her hand over his cheek into his hair to pull his face closer.

“Yes…” Nathan replied and at her urging, lowered his mouth to hers, teasing her lips with his in a series of breathless, nipping kisses before finally claiming her mouth in a deep, tongue-tangling kiss.

Kristin gasped for breath as Nathan pulled his mouth from hers to rain soft kisses all over her face, anointing her eyelids, nose and cheeks with the feather-light touch of his lips. “Nath…” the hand she had fisted in his hair trying to direct his mouth back to hers. “Nathan…”

Nathan smiled at her then lowered his lips to hers in a brief kiss before propping himself up on his elbow beside her. “I want to kiss every inch of you,” he told her as he began to unbutton the top of her dress, “want to taste you…” Nathan lowered his head to place a soft kiss to the swell of flesh slowly being revealed to his hungry gaze.

Kristin moaned at the feel of his tongue flicking against the top of her breast then whimpered when he stopped and sat up. “Nathan?” She reached out to pull him back.

“Trust me…” Nathan told her as he caught her wrist and shifted onto his knees beside her. “Let me love you…”

Kristin smiled up at him, pulled her wrist out of his grasp, took his hand in hers and brought it back to the buttons on the top of her dress. She then laid her arm back on the bed, her hand beside her hand.

Nathan watched as she licked her lips and continued to gaze up at him, her eyes filled nothing but trust and desire. He groaned softly and swooped down to give her a quick but ardent kiss before concentrating once again on removing her dress.

Once he had all the buttons on the dress undone, he straightened up and slowly pulled the fabric aside, one side at a time. “You are so beautiful,” Nathan said in a reverent voice as he gazed at Kristin’s nearly nude body. “So very beautiful.”

Kristin felt her body flush and her nipples pebble beneath his gaze as he continued to just stare at her. “Nathan…” she called his name softly then moaned as he finally reached out and traced his finger along the edge of her lacy white bra.

“I would love to have a picture of you like this,” Nathan told her, his fingers circling her still covered breasts. “Your skin flushed, your nipples hard and straining against your bra,” he circled the rigid peaks with his fingers for emphasis then trailed his hand down over her flat stomach, stopping when he encountered the waistband of her lace panties. Nathan looked up then and met her eyes. “You are the perfect picture of wanton innocence.”

Kristin smiled at his words and felt the blush over her body deepen as he walked his fingers back up her stomach to once again circle her lace-covered breasts. She found herself biting her lower lip when his hands moved to the front closure of her bra and expertly released the clasp.

Nathan pulled in a deep breath and held it as he slowly peeled away the white lace. “Oh God…” he exhaled in a rush as her bare breasts were revealed to his hungry gaze. He immediately swooped down and pulled a dusky, rose nipple into his mouth.

“Nath… an!” Kristin gasped and arched into him as he swirled his tongue around the taut peak.

Nathan suckled hard on the tender flesh. “So sweet,” he murmured around her nipple, drawing as much of her breast into his mouth as he could before he kissed his way over to her other breast and wrapped his lips around the puckered center.

Kristin closed her eyes as she allowed the incredible sensations of Nathan’s mouth on her breasts to flow through her. “Ooh…” she gasped and her eyes flew open when Nathan lightly bit her nipple. Her hands flew to his head to hold his mouth on her as she arched beneath him. “Nathan…”

With one last loving pull on her nipple, Nathan released her breast and sat back up on his knees, pleased to see Kristin’s chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath she took; the taut peaks glistening in the sunlight filtering through the window.

“I want to see all of you,” Nathan said in a husky voice as he ran his fingers along the waistband of her lace panties. He glanced up to meet her eyes, and at Kristin’s gentle nod, he slipped off the bed and slowly eased her panties down her smooth legs. “Oh Kris…” Nathan groaned as she was finally revealed to him in all her naked spleandour. “You are exquisite… so much more so than in my dreams…”

Kristin smiled softly when his eyes, after raking up her body met hers and unconsciously licked her lips at the blatant desire she saw blazing in his sapphire depths. She sat up slowly, allowing her dress and bra to slip down her arms to pool on the bed. She slid her legs over the side, pulled him closer then reached beneath his shirt and began to undo the buckle on Nathan’s belt.

Nathan lowered his gaze as he felt his belt fall open. “Kris…” he groaned softly as she brushed her knuckles over his straining erection and watched a coy smile play across her lips as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“I’ve wanted to do this for some time now,” Kristin told him in a quiet voice as she pushed the blue shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, letting the soft material puddle on the floor.

“You’ve seen me without my shirt on before,” Nathan commented, as he assisted her in pulling off his white tee shirt, gasping when he felt her hands on his stomach.

“Mmhmm, I have,” Kristin murmured in agreement as she slowly slid her hands up his chest. “But I’ve never been able to do this,” she leaned closer and placed a kiss to the center of his chest. “Or this…” her tongue darted out to lave his nipple.

Nathan moaned and laid his hands on Kristin’s shoulders as she continued to lick and nip at his chest. So lost in the feeling of her lips and tongue moving on him, Nathan didn’t realize that she’d slipped her hands into the waist of his jeans and pushed them down until he felt the cool breeze on his legs. He kicked the jeans away and stood before her clad only in a pair of black briefs.

Kristin felt a rush of heat travel through her body and settle in her core at the sight of his engorged member tenting the tight black underwear, the head of his erection just peaking over the waistband. She reached out and cupped him through the soft cotton, smiling at his low growl of her name.

“Let’s lose these,” Kristin said and tugged on the briefs.

Nathan smiled and shucked his underwear, kicking them over onto his jeans. “Better?” He asked, standing before her stark naked.

“Ooh yes,” Kristin replied, as she raked her eyes over his naked body. She swallowed hard at the sight of Nathan’s rigid manhood standing tall and proud against his stomach and moaned softly at the rush of moisture she felt between her thighs at the thought of the large organ buried deep inside her.

Nathan reached out to cup her cheek. “There is still time to change your mind,” he told her in a quiet voice.

Kristin turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm. “Oh no… no chance of that,” she whispered. “I want you, Nathan…”

Nathan smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss before slowly easing her back onto the bed. He watched as Kristin shifted up the mattress so that her head was on the pillows and then crooked her finger at him. Nathan knelt on the edge of the bed and slowly crawled over her.

Kristin gazed into his eyes as he held his body over hers and reached up to grasp his hips and pull him down onto her, moaning softly as his naked body finally came into full contact with hers. She trailed her hands up his sides, over his shoulders and threaded her fingers into his gray hair. “Kiss me…”

Nathan smiled and lowered his mouth to hers in a tender kiss that quickly turned into a frenzied mating of tongues as their bodies began to rock against each other. His hands slid down the sides of Kristin’s body, caressing and arousing her until she was clutching at his shoulders, moaning continuously into his mouth.

“…Nathan…” Kristin gasped when he broke off the kiss and dipped his head to capture a taut nipple. She whimpered suddenly when she felt his hand slip between their bodies and move between her thighs to comb through her curls.

“Oh God… you’re so wet,” Nathan groaned around her breast as his fingers spread the moisture he encountered around her swollen flesh. “And so hot… Kris…” he buried his face in her breasts as he slid a long finger inside her tight channel. 

“Mmm… oh, Nathan…” Kristin moaned as he slowly stroked first one, then two fingers in and out of her until her she was arching continuously beneath him. “Nath… mmm… oh please…” she bit her lower lip as an intense wave of pleasure passed through her. She slid a hand between their bodies and wrapped her cool fingers around his throbbing shaft. “I want you…”

Nathan raised his head and met Kristin’s eyes, losing himself in the rich whiskey depths.

“Be with me,” Kristin whispered and bent and drew her legs up to cradle his hips against her as she guided his erection closer to her aching center. “Nathan…”

Nathan felt his member leap in her hand at the thought of being encased deep inside her and pulled his fingers out of her moist heat and covered her hand with his. Together they stroked the head of his shaft up and down her slick folds, coating him with her arousal before guiding him into her.

“Ooh… oh Naaathaaan…” Kristin hissed as Nathan slowly sank deep inside her, feeling every inch of his silky steel length as he stretched and filled her. Her hands gripped tightly to his shoulders, her nails biting into his flesh at the almost unbearable pressure of Nathan’s possession of her body. 

Nathan pressed himself steadily into Kristin’s warmth until he was sheathed completely inside her. “Kris… oh… sweet, Jesus…” he groaned at the feel of her tight walls surrounding him, quivering as her body strived to accommodate his girth. He buried his face in her neck as he fought the urge to simply start driving into her.

Several minutes later, Kristin shifted beneath Nathan and wrapped her legs around his waist in a subtle hint for him start moving. Nathan rose up on his arms, smiled down at her and began to slowly circle his hips against hers.

Kristin moaned and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of Nathan’s large member sliding in and out of her body as he began to leisurely thrust his hips against her. “Mmm… yes… just like that…” she moaned as Nathan continued the slow movements against her. “Nathan… yes…”

With Kristin’s husky voice urging him on, Nathan began to move faster, driving his hard length into her over and over; bringing them closer and closer to the edge of the release both craved. He could feel her inner walls starting to clench around him and knew Kristin was close. 

Nathan shifted down onto his elbows and slid a hand between the close press of their bodies. Kristin cried out as his fingers expertly found her clit and began to circle the swollen flesh in time with the thrusts of his shaft into her.

“Nath… an! I… oh God…” Kristin’s body writhed under his as the beginnings of her orgasm began to take hold. Her eyes closed and her head rolled back and forth on the pillow. “Oh… Nath… I’m…”

“That’s it…” Nathan urged her as he increased the pressure of his fingers and thrusts. “Come for me…”

“Nath…”

“Come…”

“NATHAN!” Kristin screamed his name as she convulsed beneath him, waves of ecstasy throbbing through her.

At the warm flow of moisture around his shaft, Nathan slowed the motion of his hips but continued to thrust into her, his fingers still moving over her clit in relentless circles as he worked to prolong her orgasm. He bit his lip in the effort to hold back his own release, wanting their joining to last a little longer. When he felt Kristin’s body start to relax beneath his, Nathan pulled his hand out from between their bodies and brought his glistening fingers up to trace her lips.

Kristin’s eyes opened at the feel of his fingers on her lips and she looked up to see his dark cobalt eyes staring intently down at her. She inhaled sharply at the hungry look in his eyes and unconsciously darted her tongue out to lick her lips only to find Nathan’s mouth on hers, his tongue laving her lips before foraging deep inside to mate with her tongue.

“I love how you taste,” Nathan murmured against her lips then lifted his head as he brought his still damp fingers up to once again trace her juices over her lips. He darted his tongue out to lick at her moist lips. “So sweet…”

“Na… mmm…” Kristin moaned as Nathan’s mouth once again covered hers and she tasted herself on his lips. She could feel him still moving gently within her and felt her arousal flare to life once again. Kristin broke off the kiss and grasped his face in her hands. “Nathan…”

Nathan smiled and nodded, her whisper of his name telling him all he needed to know. With another quick brush of his lips against hers, Nathan pushed himself up onto his arms once again, and began to thrust heavily into her.

“Oh… yes…” Kristin groaned in approval and tightened her legs around him; meeting each thrust of his hips. “Na… than…” she called his name as the sensations grew steadily from the point of their joining and spread throughout her body. “Mmm…”

Nathan groaned as Kristin’s legs tightened even more around his pistoning hips and began to drive himself harder and faster into her. He could feel her inner walls once again beginning to clench around his driving member and knew she was very close to release.

“Nath…” Kristin moaned as she trailed her hands down his back to clutch at his rear, loving the feel of the firm flesh flexing beneath her fingers. “Oh yes… love… more…”

At her husky urgings, Nathan lowered his mouth to her breasts and captured a rosy tip between his lips, suckling hard as he drove himself deeper and faster into her; his length sliding in and out of her moist cleft. “Kris… baby…” he murmured around the nipple in his mouth. “I’m goi…”

“I know…” Kristin replied breathlessly as she continued to move her hips in counterpoint to his. “I am too… oh… blo…” she shook her head. “No… no… no…”

Nathan released her nipple and raised his head to look down at her. “Kris… baby?”

“Together… I want us…” Kristin gasped as she felt the tendrils of her orgasm begin to stretch out within her body.

“We will be…” Nathan nodded, grinding his hips against hers. “We… oh shit…” he groaned as her nails bit into the skin of his ass. “Kris…”

“Oh GOD!!!” Their voices rang out simultaneously as they came together.

“Nathan… oh, Nathan…” Kristin sobbed his name over and over as came hard, her release rushing over her in a torrent of sensations. She clung tightly to him, her arms and legs wrapped securely around him as she writhed beneath him.

Nathan buried his face in Kristin’s neck, panting her name as he pumped his hips against hers, emptying himself deep inside her body; his essence leaving his body in long, jetting ropes to splash against her womb until he had no more to give and he sank down heavily on her.

Kristin panted softly as Nathan burrowed further into her embrace, her arms tightening as a residual orgasmic tremor shook both their bodies. She eased her legs down from around his waist and loosely entwined them with his as she turned her head to nuzzle his temple, smiling when she felt his lips moving against the damp skin of her neck.

Several minutes later, Nathan lifted his head and smiled at the satiated look on Kristin’s face. “Hi…”

“Hi…” Kristin replied in a husky voice, replete with satisfaction.

Nathan brushed a tender kiss over her lips then rolled off her, the soft whimper he heard when he withdrew from Kristin’s body sent an echoing sense of loss shooting through his body and he quickly gathered her into his arms as he settled back against the pillows.

“You okay?” Nathan asked after a moment or two of silence.

“Mmhmm…” Kristin murmured. “I am better than okay.”

Nathan grinned and pulled her closer.

“You?” Kristin asked, stroking her fingers through the hair on his chest.

“Feeling pretty damn good if I do say so myself,” he replied with an even bigger grin. “That was… incredible.”

“Yes it was… yes you were,” she quickly amended with a gentle tug on the graying hair as she stretched slightly. “Oh, I am going to be so sore later.”

“Why’s that?” Nathan asked, his hand starting to stroke her tousled auburn locks.

“Because it’s been… a long while since I’ve been intimate with anyone,” Kristin answered quietly, stifling a yawn in his chest.

Nathan pulled her closer and brushed a kiss against the top of her hair. “Me too, sweetheart. Me too.”

Another yawn escaped Kristin. “Ooh, I’m sorry,” she said then proceeded to yawn again.

“Not a problem,” Nathan told her as he continued to comb his fingers through her hair in soothing strokes. “Nap if you want… I don’t mind and will most likely join you.”

“Are you sure?” She asked over another yawn.

Nathan chuckled. “Yes,” he answered as he reached out to grab the light blanket that had been pushed aside during their lovemaking and pulled it over them. “I’m sure.”

Kristin snuggled closer and sighed contentedly at the steady beating of his heart beneath her ear. She pressed a soft kiss to his chest and slipped her arm around him as she relaxed and closed her eyes. “…kay…”

“Sleep, Kris…” Nathan said softly, his hands continuing to gently rub and caress her body. He felt Kristin’s body relax against his as she drifted off to sleep and closed his eyes to follow.

Twenty minutes later, Nathan’s eyes opened and he sighed dejectedly. His mind refused to shut down as it once again began to toss around what he should do about the rogue submarine and it was making him restless. He glanced down at the woman curled against him, sleeping soundly and couldn’t stop the affectionate smile from forming on his lips at the peaceful look on her face.

Realizing that sleep wasn’t going to come until he cleared his head, Nathan carefully shifted out from beneath his slumbering lover so as not to wake her and scrounged around the floor for his clothes. 

He watched Kristin sleep as he quickly pulled his clothes on then sat gingerly on the edge of the bed to put on his socks and shoes. When he finished, Nathan turned back to see that she was still sleeping and smiled as he gently swept a lock of auburn hair off her face then leaned closer.

“Back shortly, Kris,” Nathan whispered against her ear and brushed a soft kiss against her cheek.

Kristin’s eyes fluttered at the feel of his lips and unconsciously reached out for him, murmuring his name.

Nathan stroked her hair. “Ssh…” he murmured quietly. “I won’t be long.”

“Mmmkay…” Kristin muttered in response as she curled herself around his pillow. “…lveou…”

Nathan felt his heart skip a beat at her sleepily murmured declaration and brushed another soft kiss against her cheek before he stood and left the shack.

Carrying the radio he grabbed off the porch, Nathan made his way down the beach to the rocks on the edge of the ocean. He sat quietly for a while and simply stared out on the water as his mind worked over the problem he faced. After a while, he pulled his knees up as he reached out to turn on the radio then flipped through the stations till he found one to come in.

_“… the attack, labeled by the UEO as an outright act of terrorism, is the fourth in the last three months, but this is the first time a luxury liner has been targeted. The first three ships were whaling vessels, and speculation is that this tragedy may have been a case of mistaken identity. Rescue ships are steaming toward the scene, but casualties are expected to be high. The identity of those passengers on board have yet to be released…”_

“Oh, look what they’ve done.” He looked down at the rock he was sitting on.

_“In other news, former President Bill Clinton celebrated his seventy-second birthday at his home in Arkansas…”_

Nathan glanced up then focused his attention out over the waves as he watched a dolphin torpedo out of the water. “Well, look who’s decided to come home.”

He watched Darwin jump and dive for a couple of minutes then shook his head and frowned as he reached out to turn off the radio. 

Nathan sighed as he came to a decision then climbed down off the rock, grabbed the radio and headed back to the shack. Leaving the radio on the porch, he pulled off his sunglasses and moved inside just as Kristin rose up on one arm in the bed, holding the blanket to her chest with the other.

“You’re back,” Kristin said sleepily.

Nathan nodded.

“What happened?” She asked in a soft voice as she sat up fully.

Nathan looked at her as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her.

“I can see it in your eyes and the way you’re carrying yourself,” Kristin answered his unasked question. She reached out and took his hand in hers. “Nathan?”

“They hit a cruise ship,” he replied in a quiet voice.

“Oh God…”

“I don’t think it was intentional,” Nathan said and absently stroked his thumb over her palm. “But…” he shook his head. “I…”

“It’s not your fault, Nathan,” Kristin told him. “You couldn’t have known this was going to happen.”

“If I’d just…”

“What? Hunted the sub down and blown them out of the water like that ass Thomas wanted you to do?” Kristin asked hotly. “Thereby giving your stamp of approval to all the whalers still out there?” she tightened her grip on his hand. “That’s not who you are, Nathan. If you had done that, you’d be no better than Thomas,” Kristin paused. “And you know as well as I do, that there was no guarantee that you would have found that sub before this happened.”

Nathan nodded slowly. “I know… you’re right. It’s just… all those innocent lives…”

“I know,” Kristin replied softly as she shifted closer.

“Maybe I could have…” Nathan’s voice trailed off as he shook his head. “It’s all moot now.”

“You’ve decided to go back,” Kristin said. “And look for the sub.”

“Yes,” Nathan answered and pulled her into his arms to sit across his lap. “I have to. I don’t want to…”

“I know,” Kristen nodded against his shoulder. “But, sadly it’s not a perfect world. And there are times when you have to do things you don’t want to do.”

“Yep.”

“So… what is the plan of attack?” Kristin asked.

“Well, I’m assuming that seaQuest is still nearby?” Kristin nodded and Nathan continued. “Good. I want you to go back and have Jonathan head for Caicos Key…”

“Malcolm’s?” Nathan nodded. “Why?”

“Because Downey has connections under water that we don’t,” Nathan replied. “So, I’m going to head there, and then…”

“I’ll have Jonathan pick you up there on seaQuest,” Kristin finished.

“Exactly,” Nathan said then slipped his hand into her hair. “And then when all this stuff is finished, we’ll get together and,” he gave her a tender smile as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, “talk.”

“Just talk?” Kristin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well… sometimes actions speak louder than words,” Nathan grinned as he lowered his mouth to hers for a tender kiss.

“Mmm…” Kristin murmured. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Good. So,” he tugged on the sheet covering her, “what say you get dressed and we head out of here?”

“I say, let’s do it,” Kristin answered as she leaned in to brush a tender kiss over his lips then climbed off his lap, letting the sheet fall away. “Where’s my…” her voice trailed off as Nathan shifted on the bed and pulled the garment in question out from beneath him and held it up. “Oh. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Nathan said, his eyes moving over her body, watching as she slipped her dress on and began doing up all the buttons. “Wait,” he stopped her and reached out to pull her closer. “Let me,” he took over buttoning up the dress. “After all, I am the one who undid them all.”

Kristin laid her hands on his shoulders and watched as his fingers began to secure the buttons. “Wait!” She said suddenly when he reached her chest.

“What?”

“Where’s my bra?”

Nathan stood and they checked around the bed for the lacy garment. “Where on earth…? It’s not like it can go far…” he said as he moved the pillows aside then dropped to his hands and knees to check under the bed. “That is so odd,” Nathan said as he stood. “I have no idea where it… hey! That’s my top!”

Kristin merely smiled at him as she slowly rolled up the sleeves of the brown plaid shirt she’d grabbed out of his bag that she’d spotted at the foot of the bed. “Do you really want me to go back to seaQuest like this?” She held the sides of the shirt open and thrust her chest out.

Nathan groaned softly at the sight of her dress stretched tight across her breasts, her dusky nipples visible through the thin cotton. He shook his head. “No… I do believe that is a sight I would like to keep for myself,” he said. “By all means, take the shirt.”

Kristin laughed softly and began to button it up.

**~* sQ *~**

“Captain on board!”

Nathan walked down the steps, coming to attention before the commander. “Request permission to come on board, sir.”

“This is your boat, Captain.”

Nathan lowered his arm. “No, it’s not,” he glanced over at Kristin who was standing next to Ford, hands in her pockets and a small smile on her face. “I resigned. Don’t you remember? You sent the letter.”

“I never sent the letter, sir.”

Nathan’s eyes darted back to Kristin. “That was an order, Commander,” Nathan said, returning his gaze to the younger man.

“I know, sir, but once you wrote it, technically you were no longer a captain. I was under no obligation to carry out the order.”

Amused chuckles sounded behind him and Nathan turned to see Crocker and Kreig with amused smiles on their faces. At his look, they stopped laughing and Nathan turned back to Ford to see him holding up the envelope with his resignation letter inside.

“What should I do with this?”

Nathan looked at the envelope then up at Ford. “Do with what?”

“Thank you, sir,” Jonathan smiled as he tore up the resignation letter.

Nathan turned to look at Kristin. “Well then,” Nathan’s gaze darted back to Ford as he stepped toward the sub’s CMO, “make way for the Irish Ocean.” Nathan paused in front of Kristin and the two shared a look. “We’ve got a submarine to catch.”

With a final quick glance at woman before him, Nathan moved away, very aware of Kristin’s eyes following him.

**~* sQ *~**

Kristin looked up as the alarm sounded and the clamshell doors opened then watched as Nathan slowly walked over to Jonathan’s station.

“Firing torpedo number one,” Nathan spoke in a somber voice.

No one spoke as they listened to the torpedo zip through the water and strike Scully’s sub, effectively destroying it. Kristin glanced down briefly at O’Neill beside her then watched as Lucas took off his headset and moved down from behind Ortiz to stand Nathan’s side.

“You better get some sleep,” Nathan said to Lucas.

“Did you kill him, sir?” Kristin heard Lucas ask Nathan.

Nathan shook his head. “No, that was his choice.”

A sad smile found its way to Kristin’s lips as she watched Nathan put his arm on Lucas’ shoulder and led him off the bridge. Knowing how much he’d missed Lucas, Kristin remained where she was to give them some time together.

**~* sQ *~**

Nathan entered his cabin to find Kristin sitting crossed legged on the end of his bunk, her fingers drumming quietly on her jean covered thigh. “Hey,” he smiled tiredly at her as he closed the door behind him and moved into the room.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Kristin met his eyes, “I let myself in.”

“Of course not,” Nathan replied as he walked over to her then leaned down to give her a tender kiss. “I was hoping you’d be here.”

Kristin returned his soft kiss. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” she cupped his cheek. “How are you doing?”

“Tired… but okay,” he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. “All I want to do is lose the uniform and crawl into bed.”

Kristin dropped her hand from his cheek then stood. “Then I’ll let you get to sleep.”

Nathan caught her arm. “Stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Nathan pulled her into his embrace and buried his face in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“What about the crew?”

“My bed’s not that big.”

Kristin chuckled against his chest.

“Please, Kris,” Nathan asked her. “I would very much like to hold you tonight.”

Kristin lifted her head and gazed up at him. “I’d like nothing more.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Nathan smiled down at her as he lowered his mouth to hers in a loving kiss that quickly deepened into something more.

Kristin broke the kiss with a gasp. “Why do you taste like cheeseburger?”

Nathan blushed slightly then grinned. “Oh… it seems our Mr. Kreig got a hankering for a ‘real’ cheeseburger and snuck some ground beef on board. To make a long story short, he manufactured a makeshift barbeque and made his cheeseburger.”

“If it was Ben’s burger, why am I tasting it on you,” she asked.

“I stopped by his cabin before coming here to thank him for bringing Lucas back here,” Nathan continued to explain. “I could smell something in his cabin and at my inquiry, he produced the cheeseburger.”

“I still…”

“I then reminded the erstwhile lieutenant that ground beef was still illegal and then confiscated the burger to put in the refuse.”

Kristin chuckled softly. “But of course you had to steal a bite or two.”

“Naturally,” Nathan nodded with a grin.

“How was it?”

Nathan groaned softly and licked his lips. “Terrific.”

Kristin’s laugh was cut off by a small yawn. “Ooh… sorry.”

“It’s been a long day.”

“Yes it has,” she agreed then stepped out of his arms. “Mind if I wash up first?”

Nathan shook his head. “Be my guest,” he told her and watched her disappear into the head. Taking advantage of Kristin’s absence, Nathan moved about his cabin, turning down the bunk and the lights. Moments later, he heard the door to the bathroom open and smiled as he saw Kristin walk out.

“I hope you don’t mind…” Kristin indicated his robe wrapped around her. “I… uh… used your toothbrush.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Nathan said as he walked over to her. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “I won’t be long,” he said and moved on into the head.

Kristin shucked off the robe and laid it on the end of the bunk then climbed in, scooting up against the wall and propped herself up on her elbow to wait for Nathan. A few minutes later, the door swung open and he walked out wearing the boxers she’d seen hanging in the bathroom. She let her eyes rake over his body appreciatively as he made his way to the bunk.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Kristin looked up from her perusal of his chest to see a bemused smile on his face. She nodded as she blushed then held up the blanket as an invitation for him to join her. “Come on, sailor… let’s get some sleep.”

Nathan chuckled softly and slipped in beside her. “I enjoy looking at you too,” he told her as she curled up against him and molded her body to his. He ran his hand over Kristin’s hip. “Very much…”

Kristin smiled against his chest and closed her eyes. “That ear is still available,” she said quietly a few minutes later as she realized his body was still tense. After a few more moments of silence, she was about to lift her head to see if he’d heard her when he began to speak.

“He shot himself out of the torpedo tube.”

“Oh…”

“Max said he knew I’d be the one to come after him… to stop him,” Nathan said in a low voice. “He thought it was appropriate…”

“Because you both disagree with the whaling still going on?”

“Yeah.”

Another stretch of silence stretched between them.

“You’re not like him, Nathan,” Kristin said quietly. “You haven’t turned that corner…”

“No… I haven’t,” he agreed, not questioning how she knew what he was thinking. “And that’s because of what I found here on this sub,” Nathan tightened his arms around her. “You and Lucas… and the crew… I shudder to think what I would have become if Bill hadn’t’ve shanghaied me off my island.”

Kristin pressed a kiss to his chest. “I’m glad to have found you here too,” she told him. “But I’ve gotten to know you quite well… and I don’t believe you would have… lost it.”

Nathan smiled softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Max considered himself a hero. And in some ways, I suppose he was.”

“How so?”

“He defined heroism as something that is done more often by people who are either frightened or stupid. Max wasn’t stupid,” Nathan said. “A little misguided, but not stupid,” he combed his fingers through her hair. “He also said it was doing what you thought was right, regardless of the consequences.”

“Then you would, by that definition, be a hero as well,” Kristin said.

Nathan gave a depreciating laugh. “No…”

“Yes,” Kristin shifted in his arms and rose up on her elbow to look down at him. “You are. In more ways than you know and to so many people.”

Nathan flushed at her praise. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Good,” Kristin smiled. “So… do you think Max survived his torpedo trip?”

“I don’t know,” Nathan answered. “We weren’t that deep… so it is possible. I guess we won’t know unless he turns up.”

Kristin nodded then smiled affectionately at Nathan as he suddenly yawned.

“Sorry,” he said then yawned again.

Kristin chuckled. “Not a problem. It is late and we’re both tired,” she leaned closer and covered his lips with hers in a tender, loving kiss. “Let’s get some sleep, lover.”

“Sounds good to me,” Nathan smiled up at her and threaded his fingers in her hair and brought her mouth back down to his for another sweet kiss. They parted several minutes later and Kristin settled back against him; her one leg sliding over and between his as she buried her face in his throat. Nathan sighed happily as her body pressed tight to his.

“Good night, Nathan,” Kristin whispered.

“Sweet dreams, Kris,” Nathan replied and after a slight pause, he turned his head to press a soft kiss to the top of her hair. “I love you too.”


End file.
